


An Adorable Kitsune & Her Lovers

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (of various types), Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, twpolyamorysaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of 15 short drabbles for a variety of Kira pairings for TWPolyamorySaturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kira, Heather & Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, my first 15 drabbles for Kira Saturday! I originally had a long fic planned but I couldn't be bothered to write it so this was way better. Each chapter will be a different pairing.
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: SEXUAL CONTENT AND BRIEF VIOLENCE.

**Feather**

"Ow!" Kira yelled as Lydia tugged on the tip of her wings, shooting her a sympathetic glance. Heather brushes over the blood clotting her feather's together, telling her with a smirk, "I told you that you shouldn't have tried to help that dog."

**Ribbon**

"Well," Lydia said, eyes wide but lips smirking, watching with fascination as Heather's head dipped up from between Kira's legs, licking her sticky lips, as their girlfriend tugs against the red ribbon holding her arms tight together, brown eyes pleading. "This is a nice surprise."

**Lipstick**

Coating her lips with just the right amount of red, Lydia looked up as her girlfriends walked into her room, both looking beautiful in their dresses, Heather in blue, like the sky, and Kira in burnt orange, like the sunset. She leant over, pressing kisses to both of their cheeks, and linked their arms together, her green dress dragging against the floor as she lead them out the room with a grin, scarlet staining their cheeks in the shape of her lips.

**Blush**

Kira giggled as a blush spread across both Lydia and Heather's cheeks when Stiles walked in, slapping a hand over his eyes and backing out of the room. She knew it would be best if she studied, instead of getting on the bed.

**Video**

"Hey, guys," Kira exclaimed, clapping her hands. "It's KiraKitsune here, and everyone's been pestering me about this, so..." She trailed off awkwardly, and turned her head to the side, gesturing with her hand. A ginger and a blonde joined her, slipping their arms around her waist. "It's lovely to introduce you to my girlfriends, Heather and Lydia."

**Dance**

Heather watched with love in her eyes as Kira twirled Lydia around in a slow dance, chin resting on her hand, until a fast-paced song came over the speakers and she was grabbed by her arms and pulled in. Her blonde hair flew around her head as she laughed with her girlfriends, screaming at the top of lungs, "Shut up and dance with me!"

**Candy**

"You taste like candy," Kira murmured from the other side of the room, catching Heather's gaze. The blonde tilted her head, letting out a confused sound as the bed dripped behind her, Lydia bringing her head back to press their lips together and trace her mouth with her tongue. Letting her go as she panted, Lydia ran a hand over her wet lips, and nodded. "She's right."

**Lie**

"I hate you," Lydia whispered as she stared on at a guilty Heather and an apologetic Kira, looking at her mess of a room and the clothes lying everywhere. "You guys tore up my favourite skirt." But still, looking at the pretty flush on her girls' faces, and her clothes adorning their bodies - even if they were torn and ruined from passion - she knew her words were a lie.

**Flowers**

Kira twirled the flowers together, as Heather settled a pretty crown of orange and red on her black hair. Lydia watched with a smile, rolling her eyes at the pink flower crown that her girlfriends offered, but she still slipped it on, gaining a chaste kiss on her lips from both of them.

**Scream**

Kira and Heather's eyes met as they heard Lydia scream, still for a few seconds before running, sprinting to where they thought she could be. Wrapping arm around her shoulder, Heather pulled her into her body, hiding her face as she shook, Kira looking on with concern. Whispering, the blonde did her best to comfort her, "It's okay, Lydia."

**Zombies**

"Watch out!" Kira screamed as she sliced through a horde, stabbing one through the neck before it could reach Heather and Lydia, growling. "Thanks," Lydia said, breathless, Heather nodding before swinging around and firing an arrow into a rotting head. "Be more careful," she muttered, throwing her blade to the side, and getting ready to fight. "I can't always save you."

**Classroom**

"We shouldn't be doing this," Kira groaned, rubbing her head against Heather's neck, and gripping her hips, as Lydia reached over her shoulder and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. "We really shouldn't be doing this." "Don't worry," Lydia purred, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up into Heather's open arms. "We won't get caught."

**Feral**

"It's okay," Kira whispered, tracing the ridges of Heather's brow, as she growled and pulled at her restraints. Lydia watched from afar, holding a hand over he mouth to hold back the sobs. "We're going to find a way to help you."

**Band**

Lydia strummed at her guitar, looking over at her girlfriends. "You ready?" she asked, as Heather checked her drums and Kira sang at different ranges, training her voice. Heather turned her way and smiled, "I've never been more ready."

**Rain**

Kira watched the drops slide down the window, waiting for her girls to join her back in the car. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the two come round the car, hiding under their jackets from the pounding water. Even with their hair wet and stuck to their face, and their clothes soaked, they looked beautiful.


	2. Kira, Scott & Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the second chapter! Not sure how many of these I'll do (I've got a Kira/Allison/Malia one planned to do before the night ends, and I also want to do some Kira/Cora/Erica). This one ended up longer than the first because I have so many ideas for this ship.
> 
> WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT, BRIEF VIOLENCE AND MENTIONS OF BLOOD.

**Camping**

Kira curled up in her sleeping bag, cold and lonely, until she felt Scott slip in behind her, smiling in to her neck. But she still felt... weird. Something was missing. She looked over at the still burning fire where Stiles sat, staring into the flame, and made a split second decision. "Stiles?" Kira called over, zipping open the bag. "Come and sleep with us." 

Stiles looked over at her like she was crazy, but she continued to stare, until he gave in, rolling his eyes and mumbling about sleepy Kitsunes, but snuggling into her warmth all the same.

When the rest of the pack woke up the next morning, they'd be shocked to see a still slumbering Stiles, tucked under Kira's chin, as she ran a hand through his hair and Scott smiled at the two of them, rubbing his best friends/possible love interest's back.

**Assassins**

"Put your hands up in the air... where... I can see them?" Kira trailed off, breaking her persona for one second to see a brunette standing over the body of her and Scott's newest target. The boy looked her way, and as she called for Scott, just stood there, tapping his foot against the floor, looking irritated even with blood all over his face. 

He grinned at them, gesturing to the mess on the floor, "Help me clean up, will ya? I won't tell your contractor that I was the one who killed the guy, if you guys... do something for me."

"What would that 'something' be?" she asked, gun still outstretched.

"Well," the boy smirked, running a blood-soaked hand through clotted hair. "That, you'll have to wait and see."

**Artist/Model**

Kira and Scott sat side by side, paintbrushes in hand, waiting for their model to arrive. Both of them were too shy to call one for themselves, so Lydia took over and hired one for them. They sat, slightly awkward, until the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice called, Scott and Kira gasping with recognition at the voice of their hyperactive friend. Stiles walked in, plopping his bag down ungracefully on one of the spare seats. "Traffic was terrible."

"It's a nude painting you guys are doing, right?" he asked, grinning when they both nodded, and began to slide his plaid shirt of one shoulder, revealing a dotting of moles. "Hope this isn't awkward for you?"

"Not at all," Kira gulped, ducking her head slightly and Scott cleared his throat beside her, blush visible.

"Great," the brunette smirked, pulling his shirt off fully, and continuing in an innocent voice, trying his best to appear all shy and unwanting of any attention - even if that was the opposite of what he really desired - eyes wide and childlike. "You wouldn't mind turning around?"

They shook their heads, and Stiles thanked them, going to slip off his pants. As he did so, he swore he saw Kira quickly turn her head and Scott peek back.

"Done," he said, and high-fived himself when he saw the two flush at his mostly uncovered body. 

Score one for Stilinski.

**Role Swap (Stiles as Kira, Scott as Stiles, Kira as Scott)**

Stiles swung her katana around, warding off the attacking werewolves with a harsh stab into their leaders arm, calling back for help. "A little help here, Kira!"

Her alpha ran in, swiping at the attackers with his claws, and roaring until they scampered away, their metaporical tails between their legs. Stiles collapsed against the wall, rubbing the sweat on her forehead away with the sleeve of her hoodie, gasping her injured side, "Shit, they got me good."

Focusing all her energy on healing, she didn't notice Scott round the corner, but she did feel him fawn over her. The brunette just waved him away, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You're hurt," he said, clearly angry, but Stiles just raised her eyebrow and retorted. "At least you guys aren't and that's all that matters."

"Stiles..." Kira muttered, looking her way with sad eyes, but she just smiled at him.

"That's what I'm here for," Stiles told them. "I'm here to protect my alpha, and my human."

**Witch**

Kira walked into the witches lair, grasping Scott's arm tightly, scared stiff, the pack behind them. She had no idea who would be in here, or what they would do. Stiles had opted out of this mission, and she felt uneasy without him at her and Scott's side. They all walked forward slowly, skidding to a stop as a door opened in front of them. 

"Don't you know," Kira heard a teasing, vaugely familiar voice say. "It's rude to barge into someone's home like this." Everyone gasped as Stiles stepped forward, clad in his usual red hoodie.

"Welcome to the Stilinski lair," he sang, gesturing to the space behind him. "Would you like to see my cauldron?"

His eyes flashed purple, a mishcevous grin on his face, and Kira knew everyone had underestimated their human.

**Royalty**

Queen Kira sighed, glancing to the crowded room and noted how she couldn't help but feel lonely here. Her husband, King Scott, was lovely and she adored him as much as possible for a bethored pair, but she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Her eyes trailed across the room, hand under her chin. Until her eyes caught him. 

Large, golden doe eyes, with a pretty, heart-shaped mouth curved into an infectious smile and a splash of moles across his cheeks. She caught his caze, brow furrowing in confusion, also looking behind him. Kira turned to find her husband's eyes stuck on the beautidul brunette.

It appears that the two had found a new catch.

**Hybrids**

Stiles curled up on his bed, cat ears twitching as he writhed around, Scott nosing his neck and Kira tugging his shirt up. He ran his hands over Scott's fur, tracing his fangs with his tongue and pulling at Kira's fox tail that was over his hip.

He pressed his face into the pillow, mewling, cursing and praising the fact that he invited these two over on the night of his dad's long shift. He hated the way these two made him feel submissive, and almost weak, as he whined and thrashed about. But he loved the pleasure that coursed through his veins when they touched him.

It was irritating as hell, but so fucking good at the same time.

**Restaurant**

"So," Lydia stares down the pair. "You've been going here non-stop for a month, now? Why?" Scott and Kira shared a wide eyed gaze, and the strawberry blonde was abount to continue, until she was cut off by a yell from the other side of the restaurant. 

"Scott! Kira! It's lovely to see you guys again," a bambi eyed waitor grinned. "The usual? What about you, lovely lady?"

Noticing the tense atmosphere when he called her that, Lydia smirked, "I'll have whatever Kira's having. By the way, you single?" 

Scott and Kira stared at her with an amazing amount of jealosy, as the waitor smiled down, gold eyes shining. "Whose asking?" he countered. "Cause if it's you, I'm going to have to say that I'm not interested."

Lydia raised her eyebrow, realising this waiter was a lot less oblivious than she might have expected. "And who would you be interested in?"

"Well," he mock-whispered. "I've had my eye on these two regular's for a while. Think if I bat my eyelashes for a bit they'd notice me?"

Oh, this guy is good, she noted, watching Scott and Kira bristle with anger. "I'm sure they already have," Lydia winked at him, and Stiles threw his head back and laughed.

"I'll go send in your orders," he said, sauntered off, making sure to stop on another table and whisper in one of the customer's ears.

It wouldn't take a genius to see the two's wandering eyes that strayed past the waitor's hips or the pierecing glare they sent to an innocent.

God, these two were whipped.

**Family**

Kira picked up her son, smiling at the wide grin gracing his lips that reminded her so much of one of her husbands, and carrying him around the room, singing a song to calm him to sleep. Granted, she didn't have the best voice but Stiles' singing usually seemed to calm him so she hoped she could do the same.

A few minutes passed, and her son still hadn't fallen into slumber, Scott even joining in to help, but he still didn't sleep.

"A-a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa, a-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure, szarobure obydwa," a voice sang, and Scott and Kira looked up, finding Stiles, clad in sweatpants with bedhead hair and sleepy eyes, holding out his arms.

She slipped the baby into his open arms, and watched in fasination as Stiles lulled him to sleep with his voice, their son already sleeping on his shoulder after a few moments.

"How do you do that?" Scott asked, voice full of wonder, and Stiles replied with a shy smile.

"My mum used to sing me lullabies when I was younger," he explained, pacing around the room, still singing under his breath when his son seemed to wake up. "I probably got her ability to comfort off her."

Kira wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling his back against her front, and pressing a kiss to his ear, revelling in the soft breathing and quiet that overtook the room.

**Alpha/Beta/Omega**

"Kira," Stiles whined, grinding himself down onto his girlfriend's fingers, burying his face into the sleeve of his oversized hoodie. He barely heard the sound of bags dropping to the floor, and he didn't witness the look that Kira sent Scott. 

"Yo, Scott," he said weakly, brown hair plastered to his head, eyes blown wide with lust. "Why don't you get over here and help me?" Needless to say, Stiles didn't leave his bed for a while, although in his heat-driven state, he really didn't mind.

 **Tattoos**  
Scott traced the tattoos curling over Kira's spine, dipping over the ridges of her back and scratching over the flowers that decorated her skin. Stiles pressed a kiss to the words curving on her wrist, biting up her tattoo sleeve and trailing his tongue over the ones on her shoulder. They shared a look of shared amusement as Kira pressed her face into the pillow, ears red and mouth babbling. 

They seriously loved their girlfriend, and her tattoos.

**Writer/Actors**

Stiles stepped foot into the studio with a tentive walk, wondering why he thought it was such a good idea as an anonymous author to come to the filming of the adaption of his book.

He bounced on his heels, holding up his pass to the guards at the door, keeping his eyes downcast to his feet as he walked through the set, until he ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, his papers flying everywhere, cursing every god that could possibly hear him. He dropped to his knees, and began picking up his stuff, two pairs of hands dropping in to help.

Stiles got up, propping his papers on his knee to align them properly. He took the other papers from the others, the person he had bumped into and obviosuly someone who came to help, and muttering a quick, "Thanks."

"No problem," he heard a kind voice say, and he peeked up and just stopped as a cute boy with pretty eyes and a small girl with flowing hair loked back at him.

Oh shit. He was fucked.

**Bakery**

Stiles finished the icing on his cupcakes, pumping the air trimphantly, taking them out on a tray, and placing them onto the stand, licking the frosting off his upper lip. He felt two pairs of eyes on him and turned to see Scott and Kira staring right at his lips.

He flushed, covering his mouth, and flew himself through the door to the kitchen, glaring at the knowing glances from his co-workers.

"Fuck off!" he called back, as the entirety of the staff laughed at his embarrassment.

**Teachers/Single Parent**

Stiles watched with avid wonder as his daughter was picked up and thrown about by one of the teachers, another standing around laughing. The attractive man said something that made his daughther laugh, and it made Stiles freeze, because no one but him and his dad could make his stoic daughter laugh.

The woman took her out of the man's arms and said something that made her giggle and Stiles was pretty sure that his jaw had dropped to the ground at this point because one person other than a Stilinski making her laugh was a miracle. But two? That was fucking impossible.

It also didn't help that the two were incredibly beautiful.

Shit, Stiles already had a crush on two of his child's teachers and he only seen them for about three minutes.

Fuck his life.

**Libarian/Avid Readers**

Kira was minding her own business with Scott in the libary, looking for a new book to take out, when she got bumped into.

"Oh, sorry," a sheepish boy said, rubbing his head, laughing slightly, one of his arms full of books. "Wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay," Kira smiled, turning back to the book she as looking at, only for the boy to say something else.

"You should try it," the boy told her, and she swiveled her head to see him grinning. "I read it a couple of years back, and it's still one of my favourites."

Kira nodded, her lips twitching - the guy's smile was infectious, "Thanks for the recommendation."

"No problem," he said brightly, slipping past her and Scott, who had showed up out of nowhere.

While they watched the boy go, Lydia appeared, "I've been looking for you guys everywhere."

Lydia took notice of their gaze and scoffed, "You know, if you're going to stare at his ass, at least be more subtle."

Both Scott and Kira blushed and stuttered, missing the head that turned their way, and the smile their antics recieved.


	3. Kira, Allison & Malia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! The first 6 or so prompts are to do with various supernatural creatures, but I lost ideas after that, so I just went with some random prompts.
> 
> WARNINGS: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT, BRIEF VIOLENCE & MENTIONS OF BLOOD.

**Sirens**

Kira tilted her head back, singing as loud as she could, waiting for some sailors to play with.

"Too loud," Malia groaned, and Kira blinked, patting her head, soothing her back to sleep with a lullaby.

"Looking for some new prey?" Allison asked, looking up from the book on her lap, her boat attached to the island by a rope. Kira nodded and smiled at her, bright and happy - Allison was the only human Kira would ever find interesting, and the only one she would ever respect.

"You should help us one day," Malia murmured, the other two freezing. Kira knew that Allison didn't really care about her and Malia's nature, what they were and what they did, but she'd never expressed any desire to help them.

"I doubt my singing could attract them like you guys," the brunette said simply, once over her shock, and Kira felt the need to kissing her for reacting with such nonchalance over the situation at hand.

So she did.

After pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, she lent to her ear and whispered, "Maybe not."

"But I'm sure your looks could."

**Witches**

"Malia, where did you put my spell book?" Allison yelled from their potion room.

"In the bottom bookshelf," the fellow witch shouted back from her place on the sofa, eating pizza.

"It's not there!" the brunette almost screamed, anger obvious.

"Well, I don't know where it is!" Malia exclaimed, stuffing her face with crust.

"Stop yelling! Both of you!" Kira yelled, shutting both of them up with a snap of her fingers.

Sometimes Kira hated living with her coven.

**Werewolves**

Malia roared, eyes red and burning, standing over the body of the fallen alpha.

She had took his power.

She was the alpha now.

Kira and Allison fell in place behind her, their eyes shining gold, necks tilted the side, letting her scent them.

"I'm the alpha," she growled. "And I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"Same here," Allison smiled, her face splattered with blood.

Kira nodded along, her lips twitching into a smile.

She'd do anything to help her new alpha.

Anything.

**Humans**

Malia dipped her head between Allison's legs, fingers curling, tongue moving, Allison tilting back her head, babbling to the heavens, "Oh god- Keep doing that- Malia- Don't stop- Ah, ah, ah- Mali-"

"Would you guys shut up?!" Kira yelled, fist slamming onto the table. "I'm trying to study over here. My test's tomorrow and I don't have the time for you guys having sex!"

Malia rolled her eyes, grabbing Allison by the hips and lifting her up into her arms, carrying her out of the room.

"You're just jealous because you're not getting all this!" Allison shouted over Malia's head.

"You've been spending too much time with Stiles," Malia said into her neck, and Allison giggled at that, even as Kira slammed the door.

**Vampires**

"You need something to drink?" Kira asked Allison, baring her neck, as the girl looked at her with dark circles under her eyes.

"No," she insisted. She really didn't like doing this, drinking blood from her girlfriend and leaving her ill. One day, she could lose control.

One day, she might hurt Kira beyond recognition.

"I do," Malia called out, and both girls sent her a glare.

"You drank yesterday," Kira pointed out, chuckling as Malia huffed.

"Still thirsty," she said at Allison's raised eyebrow.

"Not as much as Ally," Kira said, turning back to the brunette. "You sure?"

"I am."

**Angels**

Malia spread out her wings, feeling the air against them, feeling it ruffle her feathers.

She got ready to spring up into the air when she heard something behind her.

"Wow," Allison breathed, running a hand along her brown wings. "So beautiful."

"Yeah," Kira agreed, breathless, amazed by them.

Malia smiled, thankful for her wonderful girlfriends who liked her for who she was.

**Rumour**

"There's a rumour about the three of you," Scott said, looking at them. "That you guys are going out."

Isaac and Erica laughed, but Scott looked deadly serious, Stiles, Lydia and Boyd sharing a knowing glance behind them.

"Is it true?" Scott continued.

Kira, Allison and Malia looked at each other then back to Scott.

"N-no," Kira stuttered. "Not at all."

They held their breath, until Scott nodded and smiled, Isaac and Erica still chuckling and the other three rolling their eyes. Sighing, they shared a smile.

Crisis averted.

**Forest**

Kira ran through the forest, sprinting as fast as she could, giggling into the silence.

Until a body slammed into her back, and she tumbled down, laughing as Malia buried herself into her chest.

Allison looked on with a smile, but brought out her bow and shot.

The arrow landed in the ground, barely avoiding Kira's head, and the two stared at it with surprise.

"This is a training session," Allison explained, smirk still present. "It's a time to learn, not laugh."

"So get up and fight."

**Florist**

Kira and Malia sighed, staring at the pretty florist with matching grins, looking over her pretty brown hair and her shining eyes.

"You guys need to stop being so creepy," Stiles rolled his eyes, continuing on the street.

They shrugged, still mesmerised by the hands making a pretty bouquet, hands that lifted up in a wave towards them.

Confused and embarrassed, they both waved back in synchronised motion, and watched as the girl titled her head back and grinned.

"Come on," Stiles broke through the flirty glances, and dragged them by their arms.

"This is the one time I'll ever wish that I brought Lydia along with me instead," Stiles muttered.

**Bar**

Allison sipped on her drink, eyes searching the bar for something fun, when she saw them.

Two girls, one with sleek black hair in a dark jacket, the other blonde with long legs adorned in short shorts, grinding, catching the attention of everyone.

Interesting, she smiled, slipping off the seat, and stalking off onto the dance floor.

She'd found her new prey.

**Sunset**

Kira watched the sun go down in the sky, lying her head against the tiles of the roof, arms around her girlfriends, revelling in a comfort she hadn't felt in a long time.

**Microphone**

"Pretty woman," Allison sang into the microphone, winking at her girls. "Walking down the street."

"Pretty woman," she purred, prancing off the stage and going to settle in Malia's lap, sending a sultry look Kira's way. "The kind I like to meet."

**Pyjamas**

Malia slid on Kira's shirt and Allison's pants, slipping into bed and burying herself into a pillow that smelt like them, all of them.

She hated missing them like this. At least she had their clothes to sleep with.

**Pumpkin**

Kira carved the pumpkin's with her son, giggling as she carved one that looked suspiciously like Malia's face when turned, and chuckling as Malia fake gasped and Allison laughed along.

**Film**

Kira curled up on the sofa, watching some superhero films - for some reason, she had followed Stiles suggestion to watch them, and now she was addicted - popping popcorn into her mouth, and she rested her legs on Allison's lap and buried her face into a slumbering Malia's shoulder.


End file.
